icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3236237-20140710193404/@comment-3180503-20140710195834
Before I begin, I'd like to point out that the Michael subplot was based (loosely) on the movie The Karate Kid. I don't really have a strong opinion one way or the other about Dan's previous finales. I just know that iGoodbye was by far the weakest. 1. Nick already debunked the Victoria World Tour theory that Ariana emotionally brought up. While the reasons behind the cancellation were indeed a mystery for a while, it is now abundantly clear to me that it had to do with how expensive Victorious was to make. The music wasn't selling and the ratings weren't as high as Nick wanted them to be (even though future shows would have even more abysmal ratings). Also, I think some behind the scenes drama/recklessness may have played a part (possibly sex or drugs as the article I linked described). Nonetheless, I still think it was a HUGE mistake to cancel it. A lot of people loved it and the characters worked well off each other unlike in S&C. 2. All I know about that is that the Dana actress was allegedly not getting along with Jamie Lynn (the same was true for the actress who played Nicole, which is why she also left). It's interesting that you bring up the Dana/Logan thing because that is yet another example of a love/hate pairing. Also, I wonder why the guy who played Chase left. Did he maybe not want to be associated with the Jamie Lynn pregnancy? That almost killed the show for me. :P 3. It all comes down to competition. Females are naturally very competitive and Victoria most likely saw Ariana as a HUGE threat. Even early on in the show's run, people were already comparing the two and saying that Ariana was WAY more talented and that she was the one who deserved her own show (then look what happened :P). This was bound to get under Victoria's skin since this show was supposed to be a vehicle for her. It is also implied that Ariana's bigheadedness and selfcenteredness really irritated her (see: Vic's #phony tweet about her). Overall, similar complaints that Jennette had about her. Still, they seemed to be doing okay at the KCA's. Could have been just for the cameras, though. xP 4. They honestly at least deserved a graduation episode where we could see where they all ended up career-wise (I would hope that Cat didn't just end up baby-sitting :P). Following your dreams was a big theme on the show, and other than Tori, we didn't get to see if the rest of their dreams came true. The show also thrived on character interaction and I would have loved to see closure on not only the ships but the intricate relationships between all of the characters that I don't think were fully explored in depth. Moreover, can you imagine the epic soundtrack the finale could have had? :D On a last note, I wish that if Cat or Ariana ''had ''gotten her own show, that it would have been based on singing because that is obviously what she is best at. Maybe her hijinks on Broadway or something. ;P